


The End

by Livesinanimehell



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livesinanimehell/pseuds/Livesinanimehell
Summary: Link tries to save zelda.





	

“ I was not cut out for this…” I grumbled. My brown boots were worn and my green tunic was ripped and stained with blood, some mine, some enemies. I looked up from under my brown hair, sword gripped tightly in my left hand. I knew she was in there. My best friend Zelda. She had been ripped away from me so many times before. I wasn’t about to let it happen again. This was the end. At long last I had made it to the sacred temple. After taking a moment to steel my nerves I walked through the entrance. “I’m coming for you Zelda… please hold on…”   
Not long after entering the temple I met my first enemy. Nothing but some Stalfos. Tall living skeletons that carried swords or axes. I really hate them, they like to pop up from the ground and scare me. One managed to clip me in the arm before its body fell with the rest I had slayed. I sighed, another wound to add to my ever growing collection. Hours tick by, or at least, it felt that way. It gets hard to tell in those dark temples. Frustrated and exhausted, I leaned against a wall to try and regain my strength. Here’s the thing they don't show you in movies, being a “hero” is awful. No one enjoys killing creature after creature. Sure, from our point of view they’re “evil” but they are still living creatures with emotions. They can feel pain, just as well as we all can. The difference is, I have my cause i’m fighting for and they have theirs. Make no mistake, I have no right, to decide the life or death of these living, breathing creatures. The long and the short of it… I’m willing to kill hundreds...to save one. Doesn’t make me sound like much of a hero now does it? A door on the far side of the room caught my eye. A large gold bird carving presented itself as the lock. I raised my sword to the heavens, cringing as my sore muscles nearly collapsed the heavy metal onto my head. Swinging down with as much force as I could muster, I hit the lock with my sacred sword. The door shimmered a silvery purple, the color of the goddess, and swung open. A feeling of dread overcame me. Taking a breath, I slowly walked forward into the dark room.  
Pitch black. No sound, not even the occasional chirp of a bird, or splash of water from the ceiling. I walked in as far as I dared, only to hear the door slam and lock behind me. I jumped and ran back to it, banging my already bloody fists on the solid gold. No use. I heard a clicking noise behind me. A single light was visible in the dark room. I walked towards it, my breath catching in my throat. It was her. My Zelda. I broke into a run trying to get to her. She was collapsed on the ground, her breathing shallow and her blonde hair fanned out around her beautiful pale face. Before I could reach her I heard another click of a light behind me. My heart sunk as I turned, only to see my least favorite creature I had ever met. Ghirahim. He was sitting on a rock in the middle of the room, grinning at me. I growled and took up my fighting position despite my weariness, adrenaline pumping through me. He laughed, still smiling. Ghirahim was the very reason I was on this stupid quest in the first place. He had stolen Zelda from our home in the sky in order to raise Demise. The world’s most powerful and dangerous demon. Usually Ghirahim seems to take great pleasure in freaking me out. He has a super long tounge and a really cocky yet annoying attitude. This time though… He looked a little worse for wear. His normally white skin was black with white diamonds scattered all over him. His eye were blank and in the middle of his chest was a huge rip. As if someone had cut into a rock and found a pit of lava. A huge red diamond was set right in the middle of that lava pit, glinting dangerously. He drew the biggest sword I’ve ever seen from his sheath and lunged at me. I tried to block the oncoming attack, only to have my sword knocked from my hands and across the room. I stumbled back from the force of his new power. Every time I fought ghirahim he got stronger… but this time it was unnatural.  
“I’ll delight in casting your body into this pit and snuffing out the flames of your life! your broken body will serve as a fine sustenance for the demon king!” Ghirahim growled at me. He swung his sword down and I just barely managed to dodge it. I made a dash for my own sword across the room.   
I fell, hitting the ground hard as a red shard, one of Ghirahim’s attacks, embedded itself into my leg. I managed to stand, I had not come so far to be beaten down now. I limped my way over to my sword and picked it up, turning to face my enemy. He was watching me carefully, as if taunting me. I dashed as fast as I could in my current state and struck the demon lord. He recoiled slightly, only to send his sword through my side. I cried out in agony and fell to the ground, clinging to my side as the wound pulsed blood all over the ground and my clothes. I looked up, It was over… I couldn’t keep going like this…  
“Don’t you see? It’s all over! You and your kind have lost! This world and everything in it now belong to darkness! They belong to my master!” Ghirahim cackled.   
A portal began to form behind Ghirahim, the world around us turning dark. I watched, horror stricken as Ghirahim hoisted Zelda onto his shoulder and jumped through the portal. I looked around desperately for anything that could help. My vision was fading fast, my body shutting down from blood loss.  
I opened my eyes slowly, bright light seemed to flood into the room. Sitting up I looked around and saw myself, walking towards a golden crystal. “no…” Not this again. I wasn’t sure why I was being shown this moment again, but I could do nothing but watch. The memory walked up to the crystal and placed a hand on it, tears dripping down his face. A sweet voice played in my head   
“do you remember, every morning in skyloft when I would wake you up sleepy head? well...when this is all over, will you come wake me up?...”  
“I promise…” I watched myself answer as he ran out the way he came, tears streaming down his face. I walked over to the crystal, reaching out with a hand a touched the gem. Looking up, my eyes met with Zelda’s.   
“I will save you” I said quietly.   
My eyes flew open. I looked around at the dark world around me. The portal was closing. I gritted my teeth and and used my sword to push myself to my feet. Glaring up from under my bangs I ran forward, ignoring the pain in my body, and jumped through the portal. My landing was… less than graceful. I tumbled to the ground, crying out in pain. The view I was greeted with when I looked up was terrifying. A monster loomed above me. Dark and terrifying, Demise cackled and drew his sword. I drew mine and charged at the demon. He laughed and hit me with his sword. I flew back, skidding along the ground which was covered in a thin layer of water. my blood mixed with the water in which I lay. I heard a scream, a yell, someone begging for my life, begging for me to be spared. I looked up to see my precious Zelda, crying. I managed to get to my feet, glaring at demise. Half a heart left. I was panting...exhausted...the pain was tormenting my body. It would be so easy to give up...I watched as demise raised his sword once more. I couldn’t move… I couldn’t escape.   
“ I’m so sorry Zelda“ I whispered quietly as the sword made a final cut into my chest. The sharp blade sliced through my flesh. Blood poured from the wound, splashing and mixing into the water at my feet as the force from the death blow demise delivered upon me caused me to go flying back, skidding along the ground on my side. My world began to black out…  
I let out a cry of frustration and chucked my wiimote across the room. It hit the couch with a thud. This was the fifth time I had seen that stupid text, “GAME OVER” flash across the screen. I shook my head and walked out of my room, leaving the insulting text to go clear my head for the next attempt.


End file.
